Trapped On the Moon
by Tom and Blaze Hedgehog
Summary: Okay, the Raiders are called to go to the moon and find a group that aliens captured. I wrote this fic a long time ago and it's pretty bad. Maybe you'll like it. Rated PG for violence... Written by Blaze. R & R, no flames please cause I know it sucks alre
1.

Chapter 1  
Turv  
Snip. Snip. Snip.  
Green hair fell onto my black cover.  
I was getting my hair cut. Blaze sat next to me, not getting his hair cut, and Knuckles wasn't either. Blaze was spinning in circles on the chair and Knuckles was sitting there laughing at them.  
"Weeee!" yelled Blaze.  
I watched him from the mirror in front of me.  
Blaze stood up, stumbled around, and finally sat back down.  
"Ugh . . . That was fun! I'm gonna do it again!" Blaze said happily, and started spinning again. "Weeee!"  
I laughed. The barber did too. So did Knux.  
"Blaze, you're weird." Knuckles said once he stopped.  
Blaze shook his head to get his normal vision back. "Thank you."  
I chuckled again.  
All of a sudden Blaze's cell phone rang. He smiled evilly and looked at the screen. Blaze mouthed "It's Erik" to us. He hit a button and put it to his ear.  
"What do you want?!" he yelled into the phone.  
Blaze started to laugh as he listened to what Erik told him.  
"What?! You're kidding, right? No. That's stupid. Why can't they get other guys to do it?" he asked.  
"All right . . ." Blaze groaned and shut the phone off. "We gotta go."  
I blinked.  
"That's all right, because you're done, Turv," the barber said and took the coat off me.  
I shook my head making my hair stand up. Took my goggles from the counter and put them on, which holds my hair up.  
Walked to the counter with Blaze and Knuckles.  
Gave the barber twelve bucks and a five dollar tip. He thanked me and we all walked out.  
"What's wrong?" I asked Blaze once we got out.  
"NASA wants us to go to the moon. Some group called 'The Detonators' are trapped. Aliens called Kagors kid napped them when they landed on here." Blaze explained.  
"Why can't they send regular astronauts?" Knuckles asked.  
"That's what I said. The NASA people said they aren't as good as saving the world as we are," Blaze said. "Hardrive called a meeting at his apartment."  
"I guess I'm not welcome." Knuckles said.  
Blaze shook his head. "You would be if you were a Raider. We don't hate you, but we don't like to have other people hanging around."  
"Ah, I see."  
"I'll call you to tell you what happened," Blaze said.  
"Okay. See ya," Knuckles said, walking off.  
We waved and headed toward Hardrive's apartment.  
  
  
"So we were the last ones who found out?" I asked. "Who got the call?"  
We were at Hardrive's apartment. Mina and Halen just arrived a few minutes ago and the meeting just started.  
"I got the call," Hardrive said. "NASA said they wanted us."  
"Of course! Who else would they want? Chris Farley?" Erik asked.  
Dumb question.  
"Erik, Chris Farley isn't even alive," Blaze said.  
"I know!"  
We all groaned.  
"Did they tell you anything else?" asked Slash.  
"No, they just said to come here later on at 4:00 PM," Hardrive said.  
I looked up at the clock. 2:00 PM.  
"Well then, are they going to tell us about the Kagors?" asked Mina.  
"Yeah," Hardrive said.  
"What about training?" asked Halen.  
"The same as the astronauts get."  
I groaned. I don't want to go to the moon! 


	2. 

Chapter 2  
Slash  
"All right, it's 4:00. We should be going," Hardrive called.  
The others and I all looked up at the clock. I nodded. Then we started to walk out the door.  
  
  
We approached the huge gates of NASA. Their big logo cover the middle, with it split in half where the gates open.  
Blaze walked over to the guard in the little house thing.  
"We're the Raiders. And um . . . We're here for training?" Blaze said, turning to Hardrive to see if he was right.  
Hardrive nodded and Blaze turned back to the echidna guard. The echidna checked his list, running his index finger down the paper.  
"Ah, yes. I see you have to the to the moon, correct?" the echidna guard asked.  
"Yes, sir." Blaze said.  
"Go on in," the guard said, pushing the button to open the gates.  
They creaked and slowly opened. I blinked. It was huge!  
We slowly walked into the NASA center. A few security guards with "NASA" on their breast pocket walked up to us.  
"Mr. Larson is expecting you," the guard in the front said, turning around.  
The guards all walked away from us, their boots clicking on the road. A golf cart zoomed past us, followed by two others. The two stopped, and we all separated and climbed in. I sat next to Erik.  
My gold cart in front, we started going and approached another steel gate. The golf cart driver got out and talked to the guard. The guard nodded, turning around and pushing some buttons on a panel. The steel gate jerked and made a loud noise, slowly pulling into the wall to the right.  
Our golf cart driver got back in, and started driving into the place where the steel gate covered. It was big also, with many carnival looking rides which I guess we were going to ride.  
"Oh, I want to ride that one!" shouted Erik in a three year old voice.  
I laughed. Some of them looked like the rides on the "Space Camp" commercial. I think they exaggerated too much, though.  
We soon stopped, and we all hopped out of the golf carts.  
Someone who I guessed was Mr. Larson walked to us with a bunch of guards. He was an echidna also, dressed in a black suit. He was navy blue with dark green eyes.  
"Ah, the Raiders! You are here on time," Mr. Larson said.  
"Yeah . . ." Halen said. "We're usually punctual . . ."  
"So I guess we're going to start training now?" I asked.  
"Yes, we are," Mr. Larson said. "First, you must get dressed." 


	3. 

Author's Note:  
In here there's a sentence that says something like, "It was nothing compared to being shocked by Blaire or being sent to the future." Blaire is a villain from another one of my fics that I want to re-write before I post. 'Being sent to the future' refers to another one of my fics where they get sent to the future. Simple enough.  
  
Chapter 3  
Erik  
"The first "ride" is The Spinner," Mr. Larson motioned to the ride where you sit in the little ball thing and spin around. "It is preparing just incase your spaceship spins. Who will go first?"  
"I will," said Blaze quickly.  
Two guards walked to Blaze and helped him into the ride. Blaze gestured to them in an "I don't need help" way, but they didn't stop. The guards strapped him in and one went to the panel. Blaze gave them a thumbs up and it started.  
The thing started to spin. Blaze was startled once it started as it jerked around, I think he was surprised it started so quickly. I saw him yawn, I don't think it was too much of a challenge.  
The Spinner soon stopped, Blaze unbuckled himself and hopped out. He walked over to us.  
"It was nothing," he yawned.  
"Blaze, you don't have to be that mean. There will be better carnival rides." Mr. Larson joked.  
Blaze blinked.  
"Who's next?" Mr. Larson asked.  
"Me!" I shouted. "Do I get cotton candy after this?"  
The others chuckled. I think Mr. Larson was loosening up now that he got used to us.  
"Okay," Mr. Larson said.  
The two guards came over and I skipped over to The Spinner like a three year old. Heard the others laugh as I tripped over the step, smashing into the soft padding of the chair. I turned around, buckling myself in.  
The guards went back, and the same one went to the panel. I gave him the thumbs up, the Spinner jerked and I gave a yelp of surprise.  
Blaze was right. It was nothing. Nothing like being shocked to death by Blaire or being zapped into the future.  
In two minutes, it was over. I yawned too, and soon everyone else had a chance. No one was really overwhelmed with dizziness until the next ride.  
"This is The Flinger," Mr. Larson said, pointing to the ride where you sit in the chair, spinning in circles around the middle. "It is preparing you just incase you spin very quickly."  
"Oh, I wanna go first!" screamed Turv.  
"Okay, Turv." Mr. Larson said.  
The same two guards went to Turv, escorting him to some stairs that went into the large circle the seat in the little glass box attached to the pole went around. Turv quickly went down the stairs, followed by the guards. Turv walked to the seat in the box, the door opened where you climb in. He turned around, sitting in the chair, strapping himself in, and had the guards shut the door and lock it.  
The guards walked out of the white circle, going up to the stairs, and this time the other guard walked to the panel. Turv gave him a thumbs up, and the guard pushed a button and turned a knob.  
The little seat thing in the glass box attached to the pole thing started to go around the circle. It went kind of slow at first, then it went faster and faster each time it went around.  
I heard Turv yelling, it was faint over the noise of The Flinger.  
It went faster and faster, until Turv finally screamed loudly, "STOP!!!" and the guard turned the knob and pushed the button again.  
The Flinger slowly stopped, the two guards ran down the stairs and to Turv. They opened the door revealing a dizzy Turv, (who was quite green) who they quickly unstrapped and pulled out of the seat. They each got one arm and put it over their shoulder, dragging him to the stairs. Turv's shoes dragged behind him until they got to the stairs.  
"Can you walk now?" the guard on the right asked.  
Turv shook his head quickly, regaining his brain that was in another world.  
"Yeah," he said.  
Turv slowly walked up the stairs and sat down in a chair near a trash can.  
"Oh, I wanna go!" I yelled to Mr. Larson.  
"Okay," he laughed.  
I quickly scurried down the stairs, running to the seat in the box with the pole attached thing before the guards reached me. Strapped myself in, closed the door and once the guard was by the panel gave him the thumbs up.  
The Flinger slowly started which in the beginning was as slow as The Spinner. It slowly gained speed, and soon enough it was going one hundred miles per hour I heard the guard tell me over the speaker.  
It quickly gained speed, quickly going around the white circle. I literally felt the skin on my face going back.  
I tightly gripped the roller coaster like harness.  
I soon yelled, "STOP!!!" and they stopped it. Slowly. My eyes swirled around in my head.  
I barely saw the guards come and get me. They carried me the same way as Turv only up the stairs, too.  
They sat me in the chair Turv was in, (he had moved) next to the trash can. I quickly put my head in it, throwing up. 


	4. 

Chapter 4  
Blaze  
My eyes swiveled around in my head. I was sitting on a bench, just after I rode The Flinger. Shook my head to get reality back.  
Mina still had to go. She went and came back normal.  
We all blinked.  
"No effect?" I asked her.  
"None at all." Mina replied.  
We all blinked again.  
  
  
We were soon finished with training. I pushed my shoulders down with my muscles and grabbed the collar of my suit. Pushed it down, stretching my neck up high.  
"You guys actually wear this stuff?" I asked, I never got used to the suits when we got them on before training started.  
"For the fifth time, yes, we have to." Mr. Larson said. "Are you ready to go to the moon?"  
I blinked. Already?  
"Uh, yeah I guess . . ." Hardrive said.  
Everyone got quiet.  
"Well then, you should get dressed." Mr. Larson said.  
"We're already dressed," Erik said. "In these tacky suits."  
"No, in your astronaut suits." Mr. Larson said.  
"Oooh," we all said.  
Mr. Larson walked off summoning us to follow. We all did, and soon go to a room.  
It was totally white. Suits on racks everywhere.  
"Get your size." Mr. Larson said.  
The Raiders and I scattered and went to the different racks. I looked for my size and finally found it.  
Walked to a room and put it on. Just as bad as the other suit. I felt like a marshmallow.  
I waddled out to Mr. Larson.  
"Is it going to be like this forever?" I asked, I was the first one out.  
"No, once you get used to it and it gets worn in it will get better," Mr. Larson said.  
"Oh." I said, waddling to a chair and sitting down.  
Soon everyone was done.  
"I feel like the Pillsbury Dough Boy," Erik said.  
I laughed, my suit beginning to be worn in.  
"I feel like a . . . Um . . . Thing . . ." Turv said.  
Once we were done, Mr. Larson told us to follow him. We waddled behind him, going through doors, whatever. My suit was fully worn in soon and I was the only one walking normally.  
Mr. Larson led us outside. The Raiders and I stood there, our mouths open, staring at the space shuttle.  
"It's huge!" Mina gasped.  
"Well, it'll go in different parts once you're in the air." Mr. Larson said, starting to walk again.  
We followed. Walked to some orange stairs. Went up them.  
"One hundred thirty-four, one hundred thirty-five, one hundred thirty-six." Erik said, he said the last number when he went up the last stair.  
Everyone stared at him.  
"Out of habit," Erik shrugged. "I always count stairs when I go up them."  
All of a sudden a door dinged and an elevator opened near us. Mr. Larson appeared from it.  
"You know you could have taken the elevator . . ." 


	5. 

Chapter 5  
Hardrive  
"Okay, time to blast off . . . Well, soon," Mr. Larson said.  
I gulped. Yeah, I was nervous. Of course I was!  
"Go ahead." Mr. Larson said, gesturing to our left.  
A white door was there. It was the shuttle, it looked like a door though.  
We slowly approached the door. It slid open, and I expected mist to come out. But it didn't.  
The Raiders and I went in and gripped anything we could. Since it was up straight, we had to climb our way to the seats. I took the head seat, Blaze to my right and Halen to my left. Erik sat behind me and Turv on Erik's right, Mina on Erik's left.  
We all strapped ourselves in. Put our helmets on. Erik had a hard time.  
"Well, this is comfy." Erik moaned.  
I grunted.  
"Erik will you shut up?" Blaze said.  
"Sorry," Erik said quietly.  
"Prepare for blastoff," someone said in our small radios on our suit.  
"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six . . ." he started. "Five, four, three, two, one . . . Blast off!"  
The space shuttle jerked. Erik gave a yelp of surprise. It was very loud as the engines busted to life and fire spewed from it. The space shuttle jerked again and we started slowly into the sky. It went faster and faster, it got hotter and hotter.  
I clenched my teeth together. I was sinking into my seat.  
Soon, we were out of Earth's atmosphere and into the galaxy. We leveled out, and went straight. The boosters had fallen out and we were in the white part.  
"You can unbuckle yourself," the radios said.  
We all unbuckled ourselves and we started to float in the air.  
"No gravity." Mr. Larson said.  
"I'm flying! I'm a bird!" Erik said stupidly.  
"Erik . . ." we all moaned.  
I swam over to my seat and went to the control panel. Saw a button that said "Gravity Control" under it and motioned for everyone but Erik to go back in the chairs and buckle themselves in. I did too, and hit the button. Erik fell to the floor.  
"Ow!" he screamed. "What'd you do that for?!"  
The rest of us laughed.  
Then we unbuckled ourselves and walked to him.  
"You were annoying us," I said.  
"I was having fun." Erik said madly, standing up.  
"Okay," Mr. Larson said. "It's going to take three days to get to the moon. Where are you right now?"  
We all talked to each other through our helmets. There was a small speaker and microphone in the helmet, but now we had taken them off and were talking normally to each other. The people back at NASA talked to us through our radios. We could also take off our radios.  
"We're by the control panel and chairs," I said to Mr. Larson.  
"Okay, turn around and walk away from the control panel. There will be a small hall that has some rooms. There are three rooms, two people will have to share a bedroom. One will have to have three. There are a change of clothes in the rooms and the bathrooms are in separate rooms near the doors of the bedrooms." Mr. Larson explained. "For now, pick your rooms and get changed. You are going to have to go in a sleeping egg thing that puts you to sleep for three days. Over and out."  
We all picked our rooms. Mina and Halen in one, Turv and Slash in one, and Blaze, Erik, and I in another.  
I walked into our room and looked around. Nothing much, a few chair things, a few other things and a closet. Blaze, Erik, and I walked to the closets. They had a lot of our suits we had on at the NASA place, with our sizes.  
We took turns changing in one of the three bathrooms to the left of our bedroom door. Soon Mr. Larson called for us on our radios.  
"Are you all changed?" he asked.  
"Yeah," we all said.  
"Good. Now, turn left and walk straight. A few doors down you'll find a door with a sign that says 'Sleeping Eggs' on them. That's what we call them. Go in that."  
We walked toward the Sleeping Eggs room and soon found out. Went inside, and waited for instructions.  
"Okay, when you're in, someone stay back. The other six go in an egg. There are different sizes so pick your size. Stand in it with your back against the padding. For the person who is staying back, walk to the panel on the right wall." Mr. Larson said.  
The others went into Eggs and I walked to the panel.  
Mr. Larson only talked in my radio now.  
"Okay, hit the number three on the panel. Then hit enter. It'll ask you how many eggs to close and hit six, and it'll detect the ones who have people in it and they will close by themselves." Mr. Larson said. I did what he told me. "Go in the Master Egg. It's much bigger then the others and it has a panel in it. Once your in, hit close and then you're set to go to sleep. Call me on the radio when you're awake. Over and out."  
I hit close and the Master Egg's door shut. Mist came up and I soon fell asleep. 


	6. 

Chapter 6  
Mina  
Three days later . . .  
Zooooo.  
Shhhh.  
Beep!  
I blinked. Blinked more. Looked around, and jumped when the door of my Egg opened up.  
The mist stopped coming. I yawned and stepped out of the Egg.  
The other Eggs had opened at the same time. I was the first one out, but they were soon beside me.  
Hardrive yawned. "I guess we should call Mr. Larson."  
Hardrive pulled the radio to his face and spoke. "Mr. Larson? We're up."  
"I was expecting you," Mr. Larson said. "Okay, head over to the controls."  
We all walked over to them, and sat down.  
"Now what?" Blaze asked.  
"Push 'Landing Mode.' The shuttle will jerk, but just a little part will come alive and you must head over there." Mr. Larson said.  
Hardrive pushed the button. The shuttle did make a loud noise. Mr. Larson heard it.  
"Now, stand up and turn around. Walk forward, past the hall of your rooms. There's a door on the right that says 'Landing Shuttle.' Go in it."  
We followed Mr. Larson's orders and went in.  
"Now, there are suits in a closet. They have a few pairs of each size. Pick your size in get changed in the small room," Mr. Larson said.  
We did that, and soon we were finished changing.  
"Okay, now what?" Halen asked.  
"Somewhere around you, you should see a little machine. Well, it's not really little, but it has a dome-like shape over it and leg type things. It has stairs coming out from the front."  
Of course, we found it. Walked over to it and waited for orders.  
"Go in it."  
That was easy.  
One by one, we walked in the Dome thing and waited.  
"This is called the Landing Bug. Everyone take a seat, Hardrive at the main controls," Mr. Larson ordered.  
We took our seats. On my right was Halen, on my left was Blaze.  
Mr. Larson told Hardrive to push all these buttons, turn knobs, push levers, whatever.  
Soon the Landing Bug hovered over the part we were resting on. The big hole opened, and Hardrive controlled it to go through.  
We saw the moon.  
I never knew it was so beautiful.  
Even though it was full of holes, it gave the moon character. You'd have to understand to see.  
Hardrive took Mr. Larson's orders and followed the course we had to take to get there. He started to sweat, he was extremely nervous.  
Erik was more nervous than he was, though.  
"We're all gonna die . . ." he complained quietly.  
"ERIK SHUT UP!" Blaze yelled at him.  
"Sorry . . ." Erik said more quietly.  
We got closer to the moon. It jerked more, and I held onto my chair tightly. Hardrive almost crash landed, but he didn't. The Landing Bug jerked and moved around many times, but we survived.  
"You call that a landing?" Turv asked.  
Hardrive said nothing.  
"Put your helmets on," Mr. Larson said.  
Now we talked through our helmets.  
"In a drawer, there are green glow sticks. Hardrive gets blue. They are medium sized, and there are many. Take one. When you separate, Hardrive will tell you through your helmet radio to show your position. You will wave your glow stick in the air. Hardrive will wave his also. If Hardrive doesn't count six glow sticks, one person is lost. He will gather the other people and search for the missing one.  
"Your helmet radio only works a certain distance. If you go too far, wave your glow stick wildly in the air. The others will come to you," Mr. Larson explained. "Hardrive will once and a while check to see if you're there, also."  
We all nodded. I think we got it.  
"Go ahead outside," Mr. Larson said.  
I took a deep breath.  
"Remember we can hear you. Push the red flashing button on your belt to shut us off from communication. We will always be listening," Mr. Larson said.  
Hardrive opened the door. Hopped down the stairs, and landed. Blaze followed. Then Erik, Turv, me, Halen, and Slash.  
"What are your famous words?" Mr. Larson asked.  
"This is one step for man, and one giant leap for mankind!" Erik shouted.  
"Erik . . . Neil Armstrong said that . . ." Blaze muttered.  
"Oh. I thought someone said that . . ."  
"The Raiders have gone many places. Far places, very far places. But this is the farthest." Hardrive said.  
"Good job." Mr. Larson said.  
I clutched my green glow stick tightly.  
"Okay, you will now spread out and try to find the Kagor's hideout. It's probably really hard to find. Oh, and watch out for aliens." 


	7. 

Chapter 7  
Halen  
We all gulped.  
"A-Aliens?" Erik gulped.  
"Yeah. Aliens. Not necessarily little green men though." Mr. Larson said. "Well, everyone hit the red flashing button. If you need me, turn it on and talk."  
I hit the button. Mr. Larson's connection shut off.  
"Well, I guess we should be going," Blaze said.  
"Right. When I say 'location check' wave your glow stick in the air until I say it's okay." Hardrive said.  
Then we all scattered. Yes, I know it's surprising, but I didn't go with Mina. I don't think Hardrive would have allowed it, though.  
I hopped over all the moon rocks and stuff like that. I had already strapped my swords to my back. Blaze did too.  
"Grrow."  
I stopped. Blinked.  
"Grrow."  
Turned around. Looked around.  
"Grrow!"  
Something tackled me from behind!  
"Ack!" I yelled.  
We somersaulted through all the moon rocks and stuff. I instinctively grabbed my sword and stabbed the thing that was on me.  
"Grrow . . ." the thing said.  
I stood up. Pulled my sword from it's body and looked at it. Purple goo oozed down it.  
"Yuck . . ." I said, wiping it on the ground.  
The alien was purple with two stalks on it's head which at the end was an eye. The pupil was yellow. The alien had darker purple spots and the same color lips. It had no nose, but it had a big head. They had three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot. They were short little things.  
It's pink, slimy tongue hung out from it's mouth. I could see razor sharp teeth in it's mouth from the small opening.  
"Grrow! Grrow! Grrow!" More aliens.  
"Uh oh . . ." I said quietly.  
I turned around.  
The aliens were all over the place!  
On rock mountains, giant boulders, everywhere!  
"Halen!" Mina screamed.  
She ran over to me. The rest of the Raiders were behind her.  
Mina gasped. "What are those?!"  
"What do you think they are?!" Blaze shouted. "Aliens!"  
"Grrow!!!" They all shouted, jumping down.  
Blaze, Erik, Slash, and Hardrive unsheathed their swords.  
"Attack!" Hardrive shouted.  
"GRROW!" What looked like the head alien shouted.  
I leapt at the nearest purple alien. My blades whistled in the air. The alien leapt at me. He made that weird sound. His mouth was open, revealing his razor sharp teeth and snakelike pink tongue.  
"Grrow!" the alien shouted.  
I madly stabbed both my swords into his chest. He stopped, stuck on the swords. His tongue slid out of his mouth and his eyes shut. He was dead.  
Quickly, I shook him off my sword and landed. I heard another purple alien coming from behind me. When he was about a foot away and I heard him leap, I ducked, he flew over me, slamming into a nearby boulder.  
I ran over to him, kicked him in the butt and stabbed him in the back. Pulled out my sword and turned to the next alien.  
"Grrow!"  
I quickly turned around. No! An alien was coming at me!  
He was too quick! He landed on me, sinking his teeth into my muscular arm.  
"Arrgh!" I yelled, pushing him off.  
"Grrow!" he yelled loudly.  
I quickly buried a foot into his head. His tongue slithered out and wrapped around my leg.  
It was very strong, it flipped me to the ground.  
He leapt over to me again.  
"Grrow!" he yelled as he approached.  
As he got on me, I quickly pushed my legs and arms up, pushing him above me and into a boulder. He quickly died from the impact.  
They kept attacking. There were a lot, but they were easy to kill.  
A lot of them would be hard though.  
Soon they were all dead. Purple aliens covered the rocky ground. Their pink tongues hung out of their mouths.  
I was panting.  
There were a lot and they were tiring. We all pushed the flashing red button and started to speak to Mr. Larson.  
"Mr. Larson? We were all just attacked by these purple aliens . . ." Hardrive said. He described them also.  
"Ah, the Grrowlians. They live underground and are very quiet except for their 'grrows.' When they attack, they attack in packs. They can come in packs of thirty to two hundred." Mr. Larson explained.  
"Wow." I said.  
We told Mr. Larson we were going to shut him off and we did. We continued our search for the Kagor's hideout. 


	8. 

Chapter 8  
Turv  
I yawned.  
This was boring.  
Why couldn't we have action, like we did when the Grrowlians attacked? Well, life's not fair. Sometimes you can't get what you want.  
I hate that.  
Yawned again.  
Wondered what time it was. How should I know? I've been asleep for three days. Haven't checked the time for a while.  
It must be late. Couldn't stop yawning.  
Anyway, back to what I was doing.  
I walked around a huge boulder, dragging my gloved hand across it as I walked.  
Nothing suspicious. So, I walked away from the boulder and to a stack of rocks.  
Put my hands on it, jumped, and started to climb. It seemed to wobble. I didn't fall, just kind of lost my balance.  
Then I caught it again. Sighed in relief. The rock stack started to rock more.  
"Ack!" I yelled. "No!"  
I fell backward. The rocks came with me. I let go of them, and started to move my hands wildly to try and find something to grab onto.  
Nothing.  
I kept falling.  
Wham!  
I hit the ground on my butt. The rocks toppled over me. I put my hands on my head and felt my helmet.  
I knew it wouldn't help since my helmet would block the rocks, but it made me feel better.  
Yeah. You can call me weird.  
The rocks finally stopped falling. Rock dust flew around me.  
Stood up and dusted myself off. Stepped over all the rocks and went to the next rock stack.  
This time, it was sturdy. I climbed it with ease. Finally reached the top and stood on it.  
I put my hand to my forehead and looked around. Nothing strange, weird, whatever.  
I jumped down, and thought twice.  
That was stupid! It was a long way down!  
"Ahh!" I screamed.  
I stopped. I was . . . Floating.  
Oh yeah! I forgot. This place doesn't have any gravity. Then how come it didn't catch me when the rocks fell? Hmm . . . Weird.  
"Location check!" Hardrive said in my helmet.  
I waved my green glow stick slowly in the air.  
"Okay . . . Wait a second . . ." I heard Hardrive say, but he stopped short.  
"Help!" Someone screamed in my helmet radio.  
It was faint, I couldn't really hear it. A blue glow stick waved wildly in the distance. I quickly ran over to it.  
"Slash is gone!" Hardrive yelled.  
"What?!" we all yelled.  
"What happened?!" Blaze shouted.  
"I only counted six! Including me." Hardrive said.  
"I guess we should find him, huh?" I asked.  
"Of course."  
"You're looking for him aren't you?" Someone's voice said in our radio.  
We all looked around.  
"Huh?" Erik asked.  
"Just what I thought! Well, you'll have to find him and it won't be easy!" 


	9. 

Chapter 9  
Slash  
The two Kagors held me from behind. My hands were cuffed, also. They had spikes around them so I was bleeding because they were going in my wrists.  
"Can you take these off me?" I asked the guard.  
They blind folded me also. I kind of guessed I was in their fortress.  
"Keeeeooor!" one Kagor said.  
"I take that as a no . . ." I said.  
I guess they can't speak English. Hopefully we'll get a translator or something.  
They soon threw me down somewhere. The Kagors took the cuffs out off of me and out of my wrists. They also took the blind fold off.  
I blinked and looked around. A cage. The poles were made of bone, with spikes sticking out of them. I couldn't hold onto them.  
I took off my helmet and my suit. I had clothes on underneath.  
I looked around some more. The place was mostly made of bones. Strong bones. The walls didn't have spikes on them. They were like you're skull, smooth and long. The roof was the same only with spikes on them. Same thing with the floor, they were like the walls.  
There were tons of cages around me. People chained to walls with the cuffs with spikes in their wrists. They hung there, their feet barely touching the ground. They didn't look up, they stayed looking down. The others were either a decaying body or bones. Everyone except me was hanging. The bones had slipped out of the cuffs and to the ground. The decaying bodies were still in the cuffs. Blood marks were all over their arms.  
I looked at the two Kagors. At least six foot tall dragon like aliens. They were dark green with dark yellow wings. They had three fingers on their hands and three toes on their feet. Their fingers had huge claws on the end. Their necks were medium sized, with long, pointy ears on their head. Behind their ears were dark yellow spikes. In front of their nose were two strips of fur it looked like which were dark yellow, too. Two fangs hung out of their mouth. They were very sharp. The Kagors had long tails that stood erect behind them. They had a long, dark yellow spike at the end of their tail and two small spikes on the sides.  
They had piercing red eyes. One Kagor yawned. It's long, blood red tongue came out of his mouth. Their two rows of teeth were very sharp, if they bit you hard enough you could easily lose the part they're biting. They wore what looked like a utility belt with many pockets and holes around their waists. Things were attached to it.  
"Keeooor keeeo Lord Kromazor keeo keeooor!" one said.  
I blinked. Lord Kromazor? He must be their leader.  
The Kagors walked off, their long toe claws clicking on the bone floor.  
Soon another Kagor came. He was taller then the others, his fir strips by his nose were longer. His left ear was pierced four times with silver hoop earrings.  
"Welcome to my fortress," he said. Clearly he could speak regular English, but sometimes he used bad grammar. "I see my Kagors put the Spike Cuffs on you. They hurt, no? Well, everyone gets those. You come in our fortress or anywhere near you get hurt."  
"You're Lord Kromazor, right?" I asked.  
He nodded. "I am the ruler of my people."  
"You have the people called The Detonators here, right?" I asked again.  
He nodded. "We landed on Earth a while ago. Our Bone Ship can turn invisible, when we walked out these people called The Detonators came over and attacked us. We easily beat them and then we took them back to here. We locked them up in our special cage which they cannot get out very easily. But you can never get out of our cages easily without a key." Lord Kromazor held up his index finger. The finger hole at the end of the key was on it. Lord Kromazor swung it around his finger then put it away on his utility belt.  
I figured this guy was kind of dumb so I asked him a stupid question. "Will you tell me where they are?"  
"Why do you ask questions that you already know the answer?" Lord Kromazor asked.  
Darnit. I guess he wasn't so stupid.  
There was a long pause.  
"The others are going to get me." I said suddenly.  
Lord Kromazor looked at me. "I know. We will be ready."  
He then walked off, his toe claws clicking on the floor. Kromazor laughed evilly and it soon faded away as he walked down the long bone halls.  
I stared blankly at the wall in front of me. They didn't cuff me to the wall, luckily.  
Got an idea. My sword! Perhaps these bones weren't so tough.  
I quietly walked to the poles. Took out my sword and swung it with all my power against the spiked poles. Sparks flew everywhere. Not a mark was left on the bone.  
"Darn." I said.  
I had made a loud noise. Two Kagors came running. Luckily they didn't see me putting my sword away.  
"Keeorr?" One asked.  
I pointed to a yellow two tailed fox. The Kagors quickly ran over to his cage.  
One took his key from his utility belt thing and put it in the lock. He threw open the door with the handle. The handle didn't have any spikes on it. Lucky for him.  
The Kagors rushed to the fox. Slammed a fist into his stomach. Then one pointed at him.  
"Keeor keo keeeeeeooooor keo!" The Kagor said. Yeah, like the fox understood him.  
Wait! He did! The fox nodded, to my surprise.  
The Kagors walked down another hall. Once they were gone I looked at the fox.  
"Hey . . . Fox dude! You understood them?" I asked.  
He looked up, his baggy, green eyes blinking. He slowly nodded.  
"I've been here so long I finally started to understand them," the fox wheezed.  
"You look horrible . . . Have you gotten any sleep?"  
"No . . . With these spikes in my wrists, I can't. The pain keeps me up all night."  
"It doesn't look like it . . ." I said.  
"I don't show it. The Kagors will come and laugh. Their laughs are horrible. They almost make your ear drums burst." The fox said. "Sorry, my name is Neo."  
"Slash," I said. "I'm in a group called The Raiders."  
"I've heard of you guys. The Kagors are always talking about you people."  
We were in worse luck than I thought. 


	10. 

Chapter 10  
Erik  
We were all together, looking for an entrance to any hideout. We searched rocks, holes, anything that might look like an entrance.  
I sighed. "Are we ever going to find it?"  
"You heard what that dude said. It's going to be hard." Blaze said.  
"Oh yeah."  
I sighed again.  
"Is the place too far to reach him with our radios?" Turv asked.  
Hardrive nodded. "We have to do it the old way."  
"What's that?" I asked.  
"Look."  
I groaned.  
Looking.  
Great.  
walked over to an alien that looked like it was dead. It was huge and green. Four stalks stuck out of the top of it's head. There were eyeballs on the top. A huge mouth was open. It's long purple tongue stuck out of it, which lay across it's stomach and stopped a little bit after it hit the ground. It looked stubby.  
I wanted to get a better look so I walked up the tongue. Went over to his mouth and looked in it.  
"Hello?" I asked.  
My voice echoed inside it.  
"Huh?" I said, looking at his lips.  
There were scratch marks all over them.  
I walked closer to his mouth.  
"Is anyone in there?!" I called.  
"Keeor . . ." Something said quietly.  
Something was inside the alien.  
"Hey guys! Come here!" I called inside my helmet to the others.  
They walked over and stopped at the belly of the alien. They didn't come up.  
"Uh . . . Is it alive?" Mina asked.  
"No. I think something's in it," I said.  
Blaze was the first one to come. The rest were behind him.  
"Listen." I told them.  
They all bent over, one of their ears close to the alien's mouth.  
"Keeor . . ." The thing went again.  
They stopped bending over and stood back up.  
"You're right," Halen said. "Should we go in?"  
"I think so." Blaze answered quickly.  
He put his left foot in, bounced it to see if it was secure, then went in.  
"Ahh!" I heard him yell.  
"Blaze!" We all shouted.  
I quickly jumped in, followed by the others.  
It was going down! It was scary, it was all dark and stuff!  
Actually, it was kind of fun.  
We slid down the long, dark slide. We screamed the whole way down, some having fun screams, some scared, some that didn't know what in the world they were doing.  
Finally, our butts his solid, straight ground. We all tumbled all over each other.  
"Ow!" I yelled.  
"Oh, shut up! I'm not that heavy!" Turv yelled.  
"Not that! It's not funny! The ground is really hard . . ." I said.  
Blaze quickly stood up and lit a fireball in his hand. He moved his hand around, looking for something. Blaze saw a torch and grabbed it. He lit it with the fireball, then made it disappear.  
The whole room lit up. The walls were bone. The ceiling was spiked. The walls were smooth. It looked like bone.  
There wasn't anything really special about it, it was just a . . . bone hall.  
Blaze took off his helmet and everyone else did the same, including me.  
"Let's go." Blaze said.  
He led the way with the torch in his right hand.  
"But . . ." I started.  
Turv pushed me. I almost fell but I caught myself. Started to walk behind Blaze.  
There were doors all down the halls. Big handles were in the middle of the door on the left side.  
"Keeooor!" Something yelled.  
"That's the sound we heard!" Mina gasped.  
I nodded.  
"Do you think they could be the Kagors?" Hardrive asked.  
"Maybe." Blaze said.  
Then, we heard clicking. The clicking got louder. There was more clicking. Foot steps added to the clicking. Something with long claws was coming.  
"Quick! In here!" Hardrive whispered loudly.  
Blaze put his hand to the fire and it disappeared. Hardrive swung open the door and we all piled inside.  
The room was very small.  
The clicking and foot steps got louder.  
They were right outside the door . . . 


	11. 

Chapter 11  
Blaze  
We all shut our eyes. Neither one of us wanted to see what would happen to us when the Kagors opened the door.  
"Keeoor keeo keeeooor not kee!" Funny, I thought they didn't speak English.  
Well, maybe a little.  
The clicking and footsteps started again and soon it was just clicking. The Kagors never opened the door.  
I opened one eye. Then another. The rest of us look at each other.  
Halen opened the door. He was closest. One by one, we piled out. We were all squished together.  
We all sighed in relief.  
"That was close. I think we should go find Slash now." I said.  
Everyone else nodded.  
Quietly we walked down the halls. It was still dark. The torch still in my right hand, I brought my left up to it and lit it on fire again.  
The halls got lighter. I put out the flame and put the torch in a door. Luckily, it was a closet type thing.  
We got to a door that said "Keeeooeeor" on it. Kagor language.  
"Hey . . ." I said. "There was a closet not far away. They might have a translator in there."  
I quickly and quietly ran back to the closet. Practically threw everything out of the way. Finally, I found one.  
Wow. What a coincidence. I thought to myself.  
I ran back to the others. Searched through the weird words and finally found "Keeeooeeor" in it. They had a whole bunch of alien languages and other languages that existed on Earth. I found English.  
"It means 'cages.'" I said.  
"Good. Slash might be in here." Hardrive said.  
I nodded. Halen grabbed the handle and pulled the door creaked and opened.  
Slash was there. He was bleeding badly.  
"Slash!" We whispered quietly.  
"Shh!" He yelled.  
Slash quickly pointed to a Kagor sleeping in a bone chair.  
"He can wake up at any moment. He just fell asleep," Slash said. "Get me out of here!"  
The prisoners looked horrible. Spiked cuffs in their wrists. Chained to walls.  
Obviously they did something really, really bad.  
Halen and I walked over to the sleeping Kagor. We eyed his utility belt thing and it had keys on it.  
We both unsheathed our swords quietly.  
Then at the speed of light, we slammed them into his stomach, then pushed them deeper.  
"KEEEEOOOOR!" The Kagor yelled.  
The Kagor threw a punch at us. We ducked just in time. His head swung around a bit before dying.  
Halen and I pulled out our swords. Cleaned them on the ground. It was kind of stupid, but hey, we were on the moon. Tell me that's not stupid.  
I dug around the utility belt. Found a golden key with a big hole at the end.  
"Bingo!" I said quietly.  
Halen and I quickly walked over to Slash's cage. Put the key in the lock and turned it. The cage squeaked and opened. Slash ran out.  
Mina instantly grabbed his hand.  
"Are you okay? That's a pretty good gash." She said.  
"I'm fine. They put those Spiked Cuffs on me for a while. They hurt, but I'm okay now." Slash explained.  
"How'd you get in here?" Turv asked.  
"I'll tell you later." Slash said. An alarm started to go out. "Quick, free this dude over here." Slash pointed to a yellow fox. "He knows how to speak Kagor. He might come in handy."  
I ran over to him. Put the key in the cage and opened it. Ran over to the fox and started to unlock his cuffs and chains.  
"My name's Neo." The fox said.  
"Blaze," I said quickly. "C'mon!"  
I finally unlocked his cuffs. He ran out quickly.  
Neo was fast. He must have escaped a few times. You probably have to run pretty fast to outrun these Kagors.  
"We have to free the others!" Erik shouted.  
"No!" I yelled. "Someone's coming!"  
Neo ran back into his cage and shut the door. He pretended like he was in his chains and cuffs. We all piled into the cage Slash was in.  
Kagors ran into the room. They dashed over to the dead Kagor.  
"Keeooor kee keeo keeeooor!" One shouted.  
They ran over to Neo.  
"Keeor kee ko keeor kee?" The Kagor shouted.  
"Keer kor keor kroer ke." Neo said.  
We all blinked.  
The Kagors came over to us. Blinked. Said a few words and then left.  
"What'd you tell them?" Hardrive asked once we were out.  
Neo was out, too.  
"That someone came in here and killed him. If they are in a hurry they can be kind of dumb sometimes." Neo explained.  
I nodded.  
The alarm stopped. I opened all of the prisoner's cages. Asked every one of them if they were a member of The Detonators. None of them were.  
More Kagors came into the room.  
"Crap." 


	12. 

Chapter 12  
Hardrive  
The Kagors attacked. So did we.  
Their blades moved wildly around as they ran forward.  
I quickly jumped at a Kagor. Slammed my foot into his ugly face as I landed in it.  
"Keeeooor!" He screamed.  
The Kagor quickly swung his arm at me. His blade cut into my arm, making a huge gash.  
"Arrgh!" I yelled. "Take this!"  
I slammed my fists into his face. Grabbed his tail, slowly but with much strength I slammed him into the nearby wall.  
Just that little throw made a lot of my energy go away.  
I heard another Kagor coming from behind. His long toe claws clicked on the bone floor. Heard him jump, so I quickly jumped.  
As he flew over me, I rammed a fist in his back. I forgot about my sword so I quickly unsheathed it. I slashed at the Kagor's wing.  
"KEEEOOOR!" The alien yelled.  
The wing was just a stub now. One wing flapping, he slammed into the bone floor with a "thud!" head first. There was a loud crack. Blood started to pour out of his head.  
One less Kagor.  
"Keeor!" A Kagor said quickly.  
I turned around. The Kagor was coming head first at me, his claws extended.  
I had no time to run. His wings were back, so he would go faster.  
He tackled me to the floor. We somersaulted, and we stopped when I was on the bottom. The Kagor rammed his fists into me many times.  
I couldn't push him off. He was too heavy.  
All of a sudden, he stopped. Stared blankly at me.  
His head started to sway around.  
Whumph!  
The Kagor landed on me. All my wind got knocked out of my lungs because he was too heavy.  
Someone rolled him off.  
It was Neo!  
"Thanks Neo . . . I owe you one," I said.  
"No problem." Neo said quickly, turning around to punch out a Kagor.  
There were many Kagors.  
The prisoners stayed far behind us. Some were in cages. Some were screaming. Some were . . . unconscious.  
There were about thirty Kagors. That was a lot. The Kagors were hard to beat if you just had your hands and feet. Maybe a sword. Depends on how big, long, and sharp it is.  
There were dead Kagors, Kagors that ran away, Kagors locked in cages, and Kagors unconscious. For the moment, they were down.  
"Let's go!" I yelled.  
We helped the prisoners around the Kagors.  
"Erik, Slash, Turv, and Neo go take them to the exit. Lead them out. Neo we need you to go with them because you know there way around." I ordered.  
"Okay, but they need suits. They can't breathe on the moon. There's oxygen in this place, but not on the moon." Neo said.  
"Is there a suit room?" Blaze asked.  
"Yeah. But it's far away."  
"Mina, you go too. You're strong," I told her.  
"Okay." Mina said, she kissed Halen quickly.  
They ran down the hall and out of sight with the prisoners. Blaze quickly opened a door. It was across from the Cages room.  
It was empty.  
"Put your suits in here. They're too heavy. Just have your regular outfit," he said.  
We had our clothes we usually wore underneath our suits. We all took off our suits except for Slang, who was already in his normal clothes.  
"We need to find The Detonators," Halen said. "There must be a room."  
I nodded. "C'mon. Let's look around."  
Quietly we walked around. It looked like we were in the main hall, so it was light. No need for a torch.  
There were already torches leading the way.  
Blaze held the translator book in his hand.  
There were too many doors.  
How were we supposed to find The Detonators when there were too many rooms? 


	13. 

Author's Note:  
In this chapter Mina says that 'she spread her Maraian wings and flew' or something like that. I dunno if I said this or not (I wrote this fic a long time ago and din bother reading through it) but she's a rare species of echidna called Maraian. She's one of the few that are left and they're different and have more features than a regular echidna.  
  
Chapter 13  
Mina  
We quickly and quietly ran down the bone halls. Neo was in the front. Erik was behind him. Then me, then Turv. The prisoners were behind us in rows.  
Neo stopped after a lot of running.  
"Okay, grab a suit and quickly put it on. We have to hurry." Neo said.  
He threw open the door. In single file, we grabbed a suit. One size fit all.  
I quickly put it on. Everyone else was done in about a minute. There were many prisoners but they were quick and swift.  
"Okay, come on. Follow me," Neo said, he had a suit on too.  
Our footsteps became louder since these suits were heavy.  
We passed many doors. All of them had Kagor words on them describing what was behind them.  
We didn't bother to go in any.  
"Neo, are we almost there?" Erik asked, he was out of breath.  
"No. This place is huge. We still have some ways to go." Neo explained quickly.  
The suits were slowing us down.  
Then, we heard clicking.  
"Keep running!" Neo whispered loudly.  
We followed his orders.  
"Keeoor!" A Kagor yelled.  
I turned around. There were about ten. One Kagor was pointed at us and the rest were charging.  
"Neo wait!" I yelled at him, grabbing his shoulders. I quickly pointed at the Kagors charging.  
The prisoners quickly stopped and turned. Everyone was staring at the Kagors.  
"Everyone has to fight!" Neo yelled. "Don't back down! This is for your freedom!"  
The prisoners stood more erect. That gave them pride.  
"CHARGE!" Neo yelled.  
We attacked.  
I jumped at a Kagor. The Kagor jumped at me. I spread my Maraian wings and flew. I curled them back so I would go faster.  
The Kagor did the same.  
We flew to each other. Stopped about an inch away from each other.  
We fought.  
It was a mess of wings, arms, legs, claws and tails.  
I punched him. He kicked me. I sprayed water at him. He sprayed fire and it evaporated.  
The Kagors had special powers.  
The Kagor did an upper cut right in front of my face so his blade would cut me.  
It did.  
"Argh!" I yelled.  
I quickly flew up. Once I was at the roof I came down at the chuckling Kagor. I slammed into him with both of my feet.  
Stayed on him.  
We went faster and faster toward the ground.  
WHAM!  
He hit the floor. I gracefully leaped off him. His head cracked open. The Kagor was dead.  
And that was only one Kagor.  
I spun around. Another Kagor was coming at me. I flew up again. The Kagor spread his wings and flew at me. The Kagor held his arms in front of him, his fingers spread open with his giant claws sticking way out.  
I didn't let him come near. When he was about a foot away from me I flew up.  
The Kagor couldn't stop. He ran smack into the roof. His bones that hit cracked.  
They were soon dead. There were many prisoners. They were good fighters for being locked up for who knows how long.  
About three or less took on one Kagor. They helped each other out. They were a good team.  
The Kagors lay dead on the floor. Some moaned as they lost all their blood, barely alive. Some were in pieces.  
But the ones that were alive didn't have enough energy to attack us again.  
"Okay, come on. We have to go before they send more Kagors," said Neo. "Follow me."  
We did.  
In the same order, we followed Neo. This time, more quiet. He led us through halls, doors, whatever.  
It was a long run though.  
Then, it was dark again.  
It was the same hall we were in when we first came in here looking for Slash.  
Neo instantly held his hand up. The room became light.  
"Okay. We're almost out," Neo said.  
"Wait. We came down a slide type thing. How are we going to go back up?" Turv asked.  
"There are stairs. There's a big hole in the back of one of the alien's eyes," explained Neo.  
"Oh."  
We turned into a hall to our left. Light flickered around from the end of one hall. It wasn't the light produced by Neo.  
It was from outside. Outside on the moon.  
"Alright!" Everyone yelled.  
"Keeoor!"  
"Aw man!" Erik yelled.  
"Go! Run!" Neo yelled.  
He stayed behind with us Raiders. We helped the prisoners escape first. Then we went.  
The Kagors were running at us quickly. We had to go very fast and lose them.  
We climbed the stairs. Jumped out the hole and on the ground.  
The Kagors were right behind us.  
"Hurry!" Slash yelled.  
We ran.  
"Follow me!" Neo yelled.  
We did.  
He ran in front of everyone. We stayed closely behind. He led us in a dark cave filled with huge rocks.  
The Kagors had slowed down.  
Neo quietly led us Raiders and prisoners behind rocks.  
The Kagors walked in the cave.  
And right beside us. 


	14. 

Chapter 14  
Halen  
We raced down the halls. Blaze flipped through the book quickly looking at all the Kagor words on the doors.  
"Closet, bathroom, bedroom, office . . ." Blaze was saying quickly.  
I was in the back. I seemed . . . Slower than usual.  
I guess I was worried about Mina.  
So worried . . .  
Mina . . . Getting slashed by a seven foot Kagor . . .  
Mina . . . Getting thrown to the ground and her head cracking . . .  
Mina . . .  
"Halen!" Hardrive snapped.  
I woke out of my daze. I had stopped.  
Hardrive was standing a bit in front of me.  
"Uh . . . Sorry," I said quickly.  
"You're worried about Mina aren't you?" Hardrive asked, raising an eyebrow.  
I nodded.  
"She'll be alright. She's got Slash and Neo. They're both pretty strong. Neo will take care of her," said Hardrive.  
"Okay . . ." I sighed.  
I wished I could be with her, though.  
Hardrive and I quickly ran back to the others.  
"Here!" Blaze suddenly shouted. "Lord Kromazor's Office!"  
He quickly went to the handle.  
"Wait!" Hardrive snapped at Blaze.  
Blaze froze with his hand a bit away from the handle. He didn't move, just breathed.  
"Check to see if anyone's in there!" Hardrive whispered loudly.  
"Okay . . ." Blaze said, puzzled a bit.  
Blaze put his hand on the handle and slowly cracked it open a bit. He peeked inside.  
All of a sudden his eyes got wide. He quickly, but quietly, shut the door.  
"He's in there!" Blaze mouthed, pointing inside.  
We all rushed to the side where the door hit the wall. We squished against the wall.  
The door flung open.  
It was going to hit us!  
It was going very fast too.  
I bared my teeth and closed my eyes, ready for the impact.  
Waited.  
Waited for the door to slam into my face.  
Waited.  
Waited for Kromazor to get suspicious and open the part of the door and to kill us.  
Waited . . .  
Waited for too long.  
I opened my eyes.  
I was staring at the bone wall across from us.  
He wasn't there. He hadn't seen us!  
"I guess he walked the opposite way." Hardrive said.  
We walked back to the front of the door and opened it quietly.  
Tiptoed into the room and to his desk.  
There was a big, brown book lying open on his desk.  
We went to the part where his big bone chair was. Blaze sat down. He was about half the size of the chair.  
We scanned the book, looking at the words.  
It was in English. Perhaps he was comfortable writing in that language.  
"Room Kokeeor. Detonators locked in cage . . ." Hardrive read. He blinked. "It doesn't continue. It was erased after the cage."  
Blaze was flipping through the translator book.  
"Kokeeor means four hundred and thirty-four. We need to go there," Blaze said.  
"Okay," the rest of us said.  
"Well, lets go." Hardrive said.  
The door opened.  
Kagors rushed into the room.  
No Lord Kromazor, though.  
Time to fight. 


	15. 

Chapter 15  
Turv  
We all closed our eyes. The Kagors were next to us.  
I shivered.  
The cave was cold. It was freaky. The talking from the Kagors eerily echoed around the cave.  
"Keeo keeor kee?" One Kagor asked.  
"Keeor," the other said.  
I saw the first one blink.  
"Keeeooeero." He said quickly.  
They left.  
I blinked.  
Once they were out of the cave the other Raiders, Neo, and the prisoners stood up.  
I looked at Neo.  
"What did he say?" Erik asked.  
"The first one who talked said 'were are they?' and they other said 'don't know.' Then the other one said 'let's go.'" Neo explained.  
"Oh . . ." I said quietly.  
Funny, usually the long words are short words and the short words are long.  
Neo leading with his power of light, we walked out of the cave. We quietly followed him.  
The two Kagors that were in the cave were walking back to the big, green alien.  
We went the opposite way.  
Neo led us through big rocks, cliffs and stuff like that.  
Then he led us into a cave. A big half dome formed the roof.  
"No one will find you in here. It's a long way away from the place. It goes on for a long time. The first time you see a place where you can go straight, left, and right, go right. The next intersection like that go left. Then stay in that dead end. There are torches and food. Chairs and stuff like that. I've done this before," explained Neo. "I'm sure one of you prisoners must have fire power. There are sticks in there. One person should be the leader. The leader should have the power of fire. Light a stick and use that as a torch."  
The prisoners nodded. One person stepped forward, who I assumed to be the leader.  
"I will be the leader," the yellow echidna said. He then lit a fireball in his hand.  
"Very good. Go," Neo said.  
The prisoners went into the cave all bunched up together. I saw the echidna light a stick and the place soon lit up. All the prisoners had a torch, which the echidna lit if the person didn't have the power of fire.  
Once they were in after a while and the light faded away we headed our way back to the big green alien.  
  
  
The cave was a long way away. It took us a long time to return to the alien.  
Once we were there, Neo leading, we climbed up the alien and into his mouth.  
We slid down the alien's throat, or whatever it was.  
Quietly, we walked in the halls of the Kagor's Fortress.  
"'Okay, the others are probably in Lord Kromazor's Office." Mina said. "Neo, can you find it?"  
"Yeah, I know where it is. I've been in it before," explained Neo.  
He started to run. Mina, Erik, Slash and I followed.  
We soon stopped at a door.  
"Is this it?" Asked Slash.  
Neo nodded.  
SHWING!  
Instinctively, I ducked. That was the sound of a sword.  
I blinked and looked at Neo.  
Something crashed. Cries came from inside.  
"Yeah. I think Blaze is in there." I joked.  
"Let's go help them!" Mina yelled.  
She flung open the door. About a dozen Kagors were fighting the other three.  
They were losing badly.  
"Hurry!" Neo yelled.  
We ran at them. I jumped on one that was attacking Halen. Put it in a headlock so he couldn't breathe.  
The Kagor dropped to his knees, and Halen slipped out his grip.  
The Kagor fell over. Before he hit the ground I back flipped off him, kicking another Kagor behind me.  
The force was incredible. I slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. Quickly, I slammed many punches into his stomach.  
I kicked him in the jaw. His teeth slammed together.  
The Kagor was close to the wall. With most of my strength, I slammed him into the wall, which cracked his head.  
The Kagors were soon dead.  
Only, we were barely alive, too.  
Everyone was bleeding badly.  
"Is there anything we can do to heal us?" Panted Blaze.  
"There might be a healing room . . . I don't know, though. I have never seen one," Neo said. "Let's look at his map."  
We limped over to a wall with a big paper on it.  
Kagor words marked pictures of doors.  
"There's one. Room eight hundred and seventy-six," Neo said quickly.  
"Let's go," Hardrive said.  
Slowly we limped to the door.  
We opened it and tried to find this healing room. 


	16. 

Chapter 16  
Slash  
We walked all around the Kagor's fortress. It felt like we were walking in circles.  
"Are we there yet?" Erik asked for about the hundredth time.  
"No, Erik . . ." Blaze moaned. "And don't ask me 'are we there yet' again!"  
"Okay . . . Are we there inow/i?" Erik said again.  
"Erik!" The rest of us yelled.  
"Sorry . . ."  
I yawned. It was probably like two o'clock in the morning. I was exhausted.  
"Neo, have you found it yet?" Turv asked after a while.  
The loss of blood was slowing us down. Otherwise we would be fine.  
"Weird . . . On the map, it said there was another passage . . . But I can't find it," said Neo.  
We were back by Lord Kromazor's office again.  
"I'm going to go get the map," Neo said quickly. He ran into the room and soon came back with the map. "Hurry up. When he comes back he'll see this map's gone. Right away he'll think we did it."  
We all ran quickly away from the office. Neo studied the map.  
"Eight hundred and seventy-six . . . Eight hundred and seventy-six . . ." Neo said quietly to himself. "There it is. Let's go."  
Neo leading, we walked down a hall to our left. Neo didn't look where he was going. His map was the only thing he was looking at. He turned where he needed to, but never bumped into anything.  
The rest of us watched for Kagors. Once and a while they came up to us and we fought them. They mainly went for Neo since he had the map. I guess Lord Kromazor knew we had it already.  
"Okay. The map says it should be right here," said Neo. He walked over to the wall on the right.  
Nothing was there. It was just a wall. He ran his hand across it, looking for a hidden lever or something. Neo found nothing.  
"Does it say anything on the back?" Hardrive asked.  
Neo flipped it around. It was blank.  
He shook his head. "Nothing. There must be a panel or something . . . A hidden passage . . . I'm desperate!"  
"Let's look in the other doors," suggested Halen.  
"Good idea," the rest of us said.  
Neo leading, he walked to the door to the left of the wall where the Healing Room was supposed to be. He opened the door. It was a Supply Room. Many weapons and things were in it.  
"Alright! Weapons!" Blaze shouted.  
He ran over to a wall of them and studied them.  
"Everyone get one," Neo ordered. "They might come in handy."  
The rest of us went over to the wall. I picked a mini-bazooka-looking gun. It was normal sized. But it looked cool.  
I looked at a shoulder belt of ammo. Took it and put it across my chest.  
"Everyone should get one of these too," I suggested. "Or just a bunch of ammo."  
Mina was the only one who didn't get a belt. She had a large bow-and-arrow which she strapped the little bag of arrows to her back with the string. She grabbed extra arrows.  
"Next room," Blaze said quickly once everyone was finished.  
I hooked my mini-bazooka to my belt and followed.  
Blaze leading, we went in the room to the left of where the Healing Room was supposed to be.  
More supplies in boxes.  
There were labels on the boxes in Kagor words. Neo read a lot of them and he stopped by one and grabbed a little circle machine. A small red button was on the top. A blue ring was in the middle with a mirror-looking glass thing in it.  
"These are what we need. Everyone grab one." Neo ordered.  
We did. I looked at my little machine weirdly.  
"Let's go."  
Neo, the rest of the Raiders, and I walked out the door. We went to the wall.  
"Okay. Everyone hold their button down. Make sure the glass part is facing the wall. Supposedly a door should appear," Neo explained.  
We all did so. A door soon appeared.  
"Yes!" We all cheered.  
We ran in the door.  
And an amazing sight was in front of us. 


	17. 

Chapter 17  
Erik  
The bright, white light blared in our eyes. We shielded them with our hand.  
Once it dimmed, we looked around. The room was glowing a light blue with a hint of green. In the middle, a big, metal circle stuck out. The blue light was produced from there. A little above the ground, the same sized circle stuck out of the floor. Inside the blue shield, there was a key.  
White sparks flew around it. It shone brightly.  
"That's the key. The key to the cage. But . . . Where are the cages?" Hardrive said.  
"Don't know. I could have sworn that book said The Detonators were in here . . ." Blaze said.  
"Maybe it was a trick," Neo said. "He's famous for tricking people."  
"You're probably right," I said.  
We all sighed.  
"Well, at least we know that's the key." Halen said.  
"Yeah . . ." Mina said.  
"I'll go get it." I said quickly.  
I ran over to it.  
"Erik, wait!" Neo yelled.  
I didn't listen to him. I stuck my hand in the blue shield.  
Electric shocks shot through my hand and into my body. I was getting electrocuted!  
"Ahh!" I screamed.  
I pulled my hand out and fell to the floor.  
My hat had fell off. My hair was all weird.  
The static soon went away and I put my hat back on.  
"Well, how are we going to get the key then?" I asked.  
I was shaking.  
"Don't know . . ." Blaze said.  
Neo walked over to a panel.  
"This should have to do with it," he said.  
Neo started pushing buttons labeled with Kagor words.  
Something creaked. A loud noise kept a steady beat.  
"Turn it off!" We yelled at Neo over the noise.  
"I'm trying!" He yelled. "It's not easy!"  
Neo punched the buttons rapidly. My ears were screaming in pain.  
Finally, it stopped. I stuck a finger in my ear and wiggled it around.  
"I get the point, Erik." Neo said in an annoyed voice.  
Neo punched more buttons. The shield flicked on and off. It soon stayed off.  
Mina went over and grabbed it. She gave it to Blaze.  
"Okay. Now we have to find The Detonators," Blaze said. He looked around. "Any suspicious walls?"  
We all went over and ran our hands around all the walls.  
Nothing.  
I sighed and leaned against a wall. Rested a hand on a lever.  
I lost my balance. I grabbed onto the lever. The lever bent the opposite way and the wall I was leaning on slid to the side.  
I let go of the lever and fell backward on my butt.  
"Ack!" I yelled.  
"Erik!" The others yelled, rushing over to me.  
"I'm okay!" I yelled.  
I fell backward on my back. Today just wasn't my day.  
Soon the heads of all the others appeared in my view. Blaze lent a hand and helped me up.  
We all looked down the hall I opened.  
We started to walk. The first door we walked by was the Healing Room.  
"Okay. Everyone in," Neo said.  
We opened the door and walked inside.  
The room was nothing special. Just a few shelves with medicine and stuff. Neo walked around, scanning the shelves. He soon came back with a big bottle of blue stuff.  
"Okay. Put a dab on all your wounds and they will go away," Neo said. He passed the bottle to Blaze.  
Blaze fixed all his wounds. When he dabbed the substance on, the wound glowed and healed up. Everyone else did it, and we were soon out. Neo told Blaze to keep the stuff in his trench coat for later.  
We kept walking down the halls. Only the rooms with hardly anything in it had no label on the door.  
Neo soon stopped in front of a door.  
"This is the room. The Special Cages room," Neo said. "Let's go, but quietly."  
Neo put his hand on the handle. He pulled it quietly open. The door squeaked a little. The rest of us stuck our heads in to look. No one was in there.  
No one, but the Detonators, I assumed.  
We walked in quietly. A security camera faced the opposite way. I pulled out my Double Guns and shot it. Blaze and Slash shot the others.  
There were four Detonators. They were all foxes. There was a blue, yellow, orange, and green one. They all had black bandanas on their heads.  
They didn't look like your usual superheroes. But we didn't, either.  
"Are you guys the Detonators?" Halen asked to be sure.  
They nodded. "You guys the good people?" The blue fox asked. He had a deep voice.  
We nodded.  
Blaze held up the key. "We're here to get you out."  
A sly grin came across the faces of the Detonators.  
Blaze walked over to the cage and opened it. The Detonators slowly came out.  
"My name's Kaio," the blue fox said. "I'm the leader."  
"I'm Max," the yellow one said.  
"Maya," said the green one.  
"Loco," the orange one said.  
"Loco? Doesn't that mean 'stupid' in Spanish?" Turv asked.  
Loco nodded. "That's only my nickname. These guys call me it because sometimes I can be a little dumb."  
We all smiled. 


	18. 

Chapter 18  
Blaze  
"Okay. We got you guys. Let's go," I said quickly.  
The rest of the people nodded. I walked over to the door and opened it slowly. Stuck my head out and looked for Kagors.  
No one.  
"Okay. The coast is clear," I said.  
I held the door open and the others walked out.  
"Let's get out of this place," Max said. "I'm sick of it."  
"Yeah!" Loco said. "I don't want to fight Lord Kromazor."  
"Too bad," someone said.  
We all turned around. Lord Kromazor was standing right there.  
"Man . . ." Maya said.  
"It is almost impossible to leave this place without fighting me," he said. "Now let's fight!"  
I charged. Jumped up, and unsheathed my sword. Before I got there, Kromazor grabbed it and with all his might, threw me back. I flew threw the air. Hit the ground with a 'thud!' and skidded.  
"Ow!" I yelled.  
The others attacked. The Detonators flew up. Some charged at him in the air and hit them with their tails. Kromazor knocked most of them away.  
This wasn't going to be an easy fight.  
Halen, Erik, and the other people with swords attacked. Kromazor got a few slices, but mostly he did the things that happened to me.  
I stood up. Slash and I both had the same weapons, only mine was a little bigger. We both started to fire.  
Kromazor saw them coming and he dodged some. Mina shot an arrow from behind him, which got stuck in his back. It didn't hurt him, he just got stunned and he spun his upper body around and pulled it out.  
Lord Kromazor roared. Mina was flying in the air. Kromazor leaped up, spread his wings, and charged at her. She didn't see him coming. Kromazor slammed into Mina.  
"No!" Mina screamed.  
She flew back. The Detonators went to attack. Kaio went up. Kromazor turned around, and slammed a fist into his stomach. He hit the wall. Kaio slid down.  
Kromazor flew to the ground before anyone could get him. The Detonators were flying at him while he was up, but they were going too fast and they quickly turned before they ran into a wall.  
Slash and I tried again. A hit! He fell to the floor. Erik and Turv attacked. Erik slashed him. Turv pounded him with his fists. Kromazor soon grabbed them by their necks and threw them the opposite way they jumped on him. They went flying back, and were all tangled up when they hit the floor.  
Hardrive and I ran at him. I jumped up, and landed on his shoulders. Got a hold of my sword, and slashed his wing.  
"Keeooor!" Lord Kromazor screamed.  
The webbing underneath the main bone was ripped. He could no longer fly.  
Hardrive slammed into him.  
Loco flew down and landed by him. He spun around quickly and hit Kromazor with his tails rapidly. Loco got dizzy and soon backed off.  
We all shot our weapons at Kromazor. Bazookas hit him, arrows got stuck in him, and bullets penetrated his body.  
He lay there, not moving.  
Had we killed him?  
Neo quietly walked over him. He had fought too, but mostly he was on the lookout for more Kagors.  
He bent over and put his head to his chest.  
His eyes went wide. "He's still alive!"  
"ARGH!" Kromazor yelled quickly.  
We all jumped. Neo was grabbed at the waist and neck. Kromazor stood up, with Neo squirming in his arms.  
"You cannot win!" Kromazor shouted. "I will conquer!"  
And then, with all his might, he slammed Neo into a nearby wall. He kept beating him up.  
"Go . . ." Neo said weakly. "I'll be . . . All right . . ."  
"No! We can't leave him!" Mina yelled.  
"We have to go! Kromazor's furious!" Hardrive yelled over Kromazor's laughing.  
Dragging Mina along, we ran away.  
"How are we supposed to kill him?!" Erik shouted.  
"I have an idea! On the map there was a control room! We have to go here! Maybe we could blow this place up!" I yelled.  
Mina had started to run. I let go, and started to run toward what I remembered, was the Control Room.  
In a few quick minutes, we found it. We burst in the doors.  
A few Kagors were in there, but they were nothing.  
"I'm coming!" A speaker said quietly. "I'm coming to get you!"  
It was Lord Kromazor. He was on one of the small TVs and he was running here.  
"Hurry! Mina! Try to get this place to blow up in five minutes!" I yelled.  
"Okay!"  
She started punching buttons. Lights flashed. Alarms screamed.  
"Okay! Let's go!" Mina yelled over the alarm.  
"Fortress set for destruction in five minutes and counting," the computer said.  
We burst out the door. Kromazor was right there!  
"Ahh!" We screamed.  
It startled us.  
We run like a bat out of hell.  
"We have to get out of here!" Halen yelled.  
"Four minutes and counting," the computer said over the alarm.  
We ran into a door. Through another. Kromazor was on our tail.  
"I am going to get you!" Kromazor yelled.  
Erik was in the back. Kromazor tried to grab him. Erik ran faster.  
We went through another door.  
"Three minutes and counting," the computer said.  
We went back into the hall. The lights started to flash red. Kagors charged down the hall.  
All of us punched and kicked through them quickly. Kromazor pushed through them.  
We went through another door. And another. Kromazor ran quicker. So did we.  
"Two minutes and counting," the computer said.  
Two minutes! We ran quicker.  
Through another door. And another. It seemed like we were going in circles!  
"One minute and counting," the computer said.  
Another door!  
"Hurry!" We all screamed above the alarm.  
Another door! Light! A long tunnel! We were almost out!  
"Thirty seconds," the computer said.  
We charged down the hall. Kromazor was behind us, but not far.  
"Twenty seconds," the computer said.  
The alarm screamed louder. The lights flashed quicker. My heart pounded in my ears.  
"Ten seconds. Nine. Eight. Seven . . ." The computer said.  
We charged quicker. We were almost there!  
"Six . . . Five . . . Four . . . Three . . ."  
Almost! The light! A few feet away!  
"Two . . ."  
Come on! Hurry!  
"One." 


	19. 

Chapter 19  
Hardrive  
BOOM!  
The ground behind us exploded! We all jumped out of the light.  
We were out!  
BA-BOOM!  
The place we just jumped out of exploded.  
BOOM! BOOM! BOOM-BOOM!  
The place was tearing apart.  
We hit the ground. Tumbled around in the moon dust. I was face down. I put my hands on the ground and lifted my upper body a bit. Turned my head around and looked back at the opening.  
Lord Kromazor wasn't there. He wasn't jumping at us. He was . . . Dead.  
And so was Neo.  
He helped us escape. And the Detonators. He gave up his life for us.  
"Thanks, Neo . . ." I said quietly to myself.  
I stood up. So did the others. We watched the huge alien blow up from a distance. Little things of fire exploded from it's skin.  
BOOOOOM!  
One huge explosion covered the alien. We all turned our upper body around and shielded our eyes. When we turned around, the alien was gone.  
We all sighed in relief.  
"That was a close one . . ." Kaio sighed. "Thank you for saving us."  
They shook hands with us.  
"Let's go to the shuttle," I said.  
The others nodded. We started our long walk back to the shuttle.  
  
  
We finally reached it. We went up the stairs and inside. We changed out of our suits and grabbed our radios.  
"Mr. Larson?" I said. "You there?"  
"Yeah, I'm here. Are you guys okay?" Mr. Larson asked.  
"Yeah. We have the Detonators here, safe and sound." Blaze said.  
"Great! So you'll be heading home, right?"  
"Yeah . . ." Halen said.  
"But we want to eat first," Blaze interrupted.  
"Um . . . Okay. You can set the course to Earth, and go in the Eggs whenever you're ready." Mr. Larson explained.  
"That's fine," I said. "Over and out."  
We put our radios away and went to the kitchen. Blaze and I went over to the small fridge. The others sat down.  
Blaze opened the fridge and we both looked inside.  
"Toothpaste?!" We both said.  
"Toothpaste?" The others asked.  
"No, no, no . . ." Turv said. "That's what astronauts eat. They all have a certain flavor."  
I found the cokes. That's the first thing I pulled out. I got eleven and gave one to everyone, including where Blaze and I would sit.  
We had everyone pick what they wanted. I got a cheeseburger and fries. They didn't taste the same way, but pretty good. And I couldn't look at it, because my brain thought I was eating toothpaste.  
"Uh . . . I'm having a hard time eating this . . ." Erik moaned.  
"So am I," everyone else said.  
"Just don't look at the tube," I said. "It helps."  
My heart was still pounding.  
"You have not finished me," something said.  
I gasped.  
It was . . . Lord Kromazor! Had he survived the explosion?  
"You have not finished me," Kromazor said again.  
I looked around. Had he gotten a radio?  
"You will have to do better than that. I will be back . . . For revenge."  
Everyone was quiet. Lord Kromazor stopped talking.  
"Did he . . . Survive the explosion?" Mina asked.  
"I guess so," Max said.  
"That's almost impossible . . ." Maya said.  
"Unless he took a passage," Blaze said.  
"I don't want to think about it," I said.  
We had arrived at the main space shuttle and we were walking toward the Eggs room.  
"Okay. Time to go to bed," Erik said.  
The others walked into their Eggs. I hit the panel buttons to close the ten Eggs they were in. Then I went to the Master Egg and stood there. Punched the buttons to close it.  
Zooom.  
The door closed. Mist came up. And I dozed off. 


	20. 

Chapter 20  
Mina  
Three days later . . .  
Zoom.  
Bssh.  
My eyes fluttered open. I rubbed my eyes and stepped out of the Egg. The others were coming.  
I yawned.  
"I guess we're close to Earth," Hardrive said. "Let's go see."  
We all walked to the window and looked out. The Earth was there. It was so beautiful . . . It looked so peaceful . . . But that wasn't true. The place was hell, really.  
It looked like a blueberry with little pieces of whipped cream on it.  
"Well . . . Let's go to the controls." Blaze said.  
The rest of us nodded. I sat in my seat. The Detonators were in the row behind me. I was in the second row. Blaze, Hardrive, and Halen sat in the first. Slash, Turv, Erik and I sat in the second.  
Hardrive pushed some buttons. The shuttle went faster. Soon it slowed a bit down. Hardrive turned it around. We flew backwards.  
"I'm getting sick . . ." Erik moaned.  
"Hold it!" The rest of us said.  
We entered the atmosphere. Smoke flew up. I saw the landing point in the monitor.  
I unbuckled myself. Walked out the door. People were standing on the ground. Mr. Larson and a few people were on the orange stairs.  
Everyone was clapping.  
"Good job!" Mr. Larson said, walking up to us, and shaking our hands. "And you must be the Detonators." Mr. Larson went over to the four foxes.  
"Yes, sir. I must say, the Raiders were pretty brave, entering the Kagors' fortress, trying to rescue us," Kaio complemented.  
"I thought we would be dead for sure," Max said.  
"So did I," the other two foxes said.  
"But, Mr. Larson, there's some bad news," Hardrive said over the loud clapping sound.  
"Bad news? How can there be bad news in a joyous moment like this?"br "We'll tell you inside," Blaze said.  
We all had taken our helmets off, and started walking to the elevator. We rode down, and walked by the crowds. We shook hands, took pictures, signed autographs, and soon walked in.  
First, we changed. We all hated being in those hot suits. We all changed into the green NASA suits.  
Mr. Larson led us into a conference room. There were many leather chairs, eleven open for the rest of the Raiders, the Detonators and I, and some were filled with reporters.  
There were many camcorders and cameras.  
"Now, what's the bad news?" Mr. Larson asked, sitting in the big chair.  
Well, we self-destructed the Kagor's Fortress, and we lost our friend, Neo. He helped us out, for he knew the Kagor language. He was a prisoner. Neo knew the language, so he stayed with us, instead of going with the other prisoners. But when we were fighting Lord Kromazor, he attacked Neo at the end. Neo told us to go . . . So we did. And when the place blew up, he didn't come out . . . Neither did Lord Kromazor.  
"But when we were eating, Lord Kromazor's voice popped up out of no where. I think he got a radio or something . . . Which meant, he was still alive," Hardrive explained.  
There was a long pause. Mr. Larson stared at us.  
"That can't mean any good," Mr. Larson said.  
There was another pause.  
"But anyway, you're back, the Detonators back, and that's all that counts," Mr. Larson said cheerfully. "Dismissed!"  
The reporters and other people walked out. The rest of the Raiders, the Detonators, and I stayed with Mr. Larson.  
"I really think this is something to deal with. Lord Kromazor can come back. He probably will," Blaze said.  
"Oh, we'll worry about that when it does happen," Mr. Larson said.  
Then Mr. Larson walked to a desk and pulled out seven frames. He gave one to the each of us. It was a certificate with our name on it, saying how brave we were.  
"This is a little something for you," Mr. Larson said.  
"Thanks," we all said.  
"No, thank you," Mr. Larson smiled. "Now, you guys can go and get some sleep now."  
Mr. Larson walked out of the room. We sat there, in silence, staring at each other.  
  
The End  
  
Author's Note:  
Yeah, I know it sucked. I wrote it a long time ago and I feel that it's my best one. I guess I planned to write another one. *Shrugs* Maybe I will. R & R please, and no flames please, cause I know this fic sucks -.o;; 


End file.
